Until We Meet Again
by Mistress of the Shadow Realm
Summary: Ryou is visited by the spirit of Thief King Bakura. Post Ceremonial Duel. From the Yu-Gi-Oh! secret santa on tumblr.


Ryou felt… light.

Ever since he had returned from Egypt, he had felt like a new person. Whole and in control.

He hadn't felt this balanced since before his father gave him the ring. He was probably the only one of his friends that was _grateful_ that the spirits and items of Egypt were at rest.

Well, not _all_ the spirits.

The night the gang returned to Japan, Ryou rejoiced at the thought of being able to sleep peacefully. He would no longer be refused food or sleep, and he could finally enjoy his games again without an evil entity making it a death game.

Ryou was finally having his first real rest when he was visited in his dreams by someone he never wanted to see again.

Well, someone who looked like him at least.

The man had tanned skin and stunning violet eyes, one of which was covered by a scar that ran down the side of his face. Even though Ryou _knew_ it wasn't the evil spirit, the sight of the former thief king sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

That startled the British teen. He had been expecting the same voice he had come to know all these years: a reflection of his own accented voice, plagued by malice and bad intentions.

The thief king's voice was… smooth. Soft. Nice.

Ryou was far less wary since it was starting to sink in that this wasn't the spirit corrupted by Zorc the Dark One, but the original Bakura. Ryou just wondered why he was showing up _now_ of all times.

The thief smiled, something that startled Ryou even if he didn't show it. "I had to do one more thing before I leave forever. My spirit is almost at rest thanks to the Pharaoh and his friends. I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I've caused you and your loved ones."

Years of manipulation and abuse made Ryou instantly go on offense. The spirit always had a way of talking him into doing things he didn't want to do. What if this was just another trap?

"How do I know you're serious? Why are you apologizing after all these years?" Dream Ryo crossed his arms, trying to look tough and serious. Part of him wanted to believe the thief's words, but Ryou had already caused so much trouble by falling for kind words…

Bakura shook his head and looked around the dream room, watching nothingness pass the two of them. "I couldn't. I wasn't in control of my actions. Not completely anyway. The Dark One… he fed from my anger. Made me his pawn. By the time my spirit reached you, I wasn't the same person." He looked back at Ryou and cleared his throat.

"You can choose to believe me or not. I just needed to get that out of the way before I can pass on and be with my family again." Bakura flashed Ryou a half smile, one that was genuine but also held the guilt of knowing he almost destroyed mankind.

Bakura knew no amount of apologizing would fix what he had done, wouldn't restore the many lives lost by his hands. But it was a genuine apology, and he would spend the rest of eternity making it up to the Gods.

He took a step forward and held out his hand to Ryo in a gesture of peace. "Maybe we will meet again in the next life. Then I can begin to atone for my sins."

Ryou looked from Bakura's face to the thief's hand, utterly appalled by the character change in the spirit. _Maybe it_ _ **was**_ _all Zorc's influence._ He thought as he reached out to take Bakura's hand.

They met halfway and as soon as they touched, Ryou felt a warmth spread through his body. The thief began to glow in a Godly sort of light, one that left Ryou speechless.

"Thank you Ryou. I'm glad to have had someone as kind as you for a host." With one last smile, he disappeared.

Ryou shot up in his bed, eyes wide from shock. His heart raced as his mind tried to process his dream.

 _Was it really a dream?_

Ryou stared at his hand, the same one that he used to shake Thief Bakura's hand. It still tingled with a pleasant warmth that he shouldn't have felt from only a dream.

He turned to look out the window, the full moon illuminating the dark room. _It wasn't a dream._ He decided casually, as if he was deciding what to wear tomorrow morning.

As if he wasn't visited by the spirit who possessed him for _years._

"Until we meet again, Bakura."


End file.
